Being with Miroku
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Sango's POV regarding her relationship with Miroku. Based from the anime and manga.
1. Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is only for enjoyment.

**A/N's**: This is my version of episode 26, "Secret of the Jewel of the Four souls Revealed". We always try to imagine what happens between point A and point B of what the anime doesn't show. This is my theory on this segment.

**Chapter one: Alliance**

"**_It's all right; I'll take care of you." _**

The pain was unbearable, so intense at times I felt the need to end things right here…right now. But somehow hearing those softly whispered words prevented me from doing so. No matter how much physical pain I was in, it was nothing compared to what was embedded in my heart.

For days I slipped in and out of consciousness and in my somewhat delusive state, I often wondered if those words were real or imagined, but they kept me going. Could it be the ghost of my father? Or maybe Kohaku offering comfort from the grave. Whatever the case, I must hold on to avenge their deaths. I swear, Naraku-will-pay! His schemes lured us to that castle; he took away my family and destroyed my home and comrades. Yet that wasn't enough – he left me with no place to return to, wiped out my entire existence; he left me all alone.

This group of strangers brought me back to my demolished village; they treated my injuries, nursed me back to health and stayed with me while I recovered.

The girl, Kagome, her manner of dress is very unusual. Maybe a year or two younger than me, she seems to be really nice. It was after talking with her I decided to give them information about the Shikon Jewel.

Then there's Inuyasha…the one I had wrongly accused of destroying my village. An unsympathetic, arrogant, noisy, potty-mouthed hanyou and yet I sense he's not half as bad as he portrays.

And the demon fox child, Shippo. He seems to have formed an attachment to my youkai companion, Kilala.

Then…there's the monk. I vaguely remember him during my battle with Inuyasha as I was solely focused on my opponent. I only recall him using some sort of force from his hand to veer my Hiraikotsu off course. After that he was gone; in pursuit of Naraku.

When I awakened from my pain filled slumber, I was lying on my side; the injury to my back prevented otherwise. I lifted myself, supporting my weight on one elbow. I attempted to get into a sitting position but due to my weakness, I was exhausted just from the effort. I heard movement behind me and before I could react, I felt arms lift and arrange me to sit up. I was still on my side but now with my shoulder propped against the wall.

"Would you care for some water, Sango?"

My head turned in the direction of the voice and I found myself staring into the most intense, violet-blue eyes I had ever seen. They reflected such warmth and concern just like the timbre of his voice.

"I…well…yes, please." I stammered.

His mouth slightly curved upwards at my response and I answered with an attempt of my own. My eyes followed him as he left to bring the water. I've spent the majority of my life surrounded by men, the Taijiya fighters; training with them, hunting with them, fighting beside them and not once have I ever felt uncomfortable. But, just now, what happened with the monk was…strange.

Kagome was the one who returned with the water followed closely by the monk and Inuyasha.

"We're glad you're awake; you must be hungry?" said Kagome.

"Well, you can eat after you tell us what we wanna know!" was Inuyasha's unabashed request.

The look on Kagome's face was perfectly serene as she said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he looked almost afraid.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha landed face first in the dirt. After a moment of struggling, he was able to pick himself up and left issuing all sorts of obscenities. Kagome giggled and the monk only lowered his head, but I could tell he was smiling. Our conversation turned to my health, the cave and the Shikon no Tama. It was decided I could best aid them by taking them to the cave and explaining once there.

With Inuyasha's assistance, I accompanied them to the limestone cave, as I was still weak and unable to manage on my own. We stopped at the mouth of the cave; the others unsure of how to proceed, they had been there earlier and been denied entry. I assured them that "she" would show them favor because of the sympathy shown to my desecrated village. I was right…we passed through without difficulty.

Once inside, we came upon a stalagmite which enclosed a mass of demons and "she"…the priestess, Midoriko. Kagome helped me to a nearby boulder. I sat and began my tale of Midoriko and her final battle with the demons that ended her life and produced the Shikon Jewel. As I began telling the origins of the Jewel of the Four Souls, Miroku smoothly intervened. He picked up where I had left off, collaborating his knowledge with mine. He and I alternately revealed to Kagome, Inuyasha and the others what Miroku had learned from his readings and I from my father. Poor Shippo looked so confused, not to mention Inuyasha.

It was later that night, sitting on my futon that I learned of Kikyou; her guardianship of the jewel and her death. Miroku enlightened me in that soothing voice of his, each word spoken caused me to relax. I felt somewhat strange (as I said before) but not in a bad way, just…different. I experienced this sensation earlier in the cave when we spoke of the Four Souls. It's as if we were connected; as if we were one voice. As I closed my eyes, my last thought…"he's caring, attentive, scholarly and handsome with a voice that can make you forget your problems, if only for a little while.

(Sigh)…such an odd monk.

**AN's: Read, enjoy and don't forget to use that little bottom below. **


	2. Departure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, its copy written characters nor plot. So there!

**Authors Notes: **This is my revision of episode 28, "Miroku Falls into a Dangerous Trap". Originally, I intended something short and sweet regarding Sango's thoughts and feelings, but that did not happen. To me, Sango's character is hard to write. Actually, she is more complex than Miroku. My difficulty in generating works from her POV has produced an overly long chapter and a continuation for this episode.

**Note: **_italics are Sango's thoughts._

**Chapter 2: Departure**

"**_He thinks that fighting will ease your pain; he's seeking vengeance for you." _**

I am a descendant of a long line of Taijiya fighters, better known as demon slayers. This is what I do; it's who I am. Until a month ago, I was to continue that lineage, but not now…not ever. Stripped of everything I hold dear - my family, friends, my comrades, my heritage…but most of all my little brother, Kohaku. The perpetrator was Naraku.

"Is everything ready?" I yelled to Kagome. "Lure it this way!"

No sooner than the words were uttered the head of an enormous rat demon emerged from the shadows. The mixture of poison powder, once set aflame, produced the most pungent odor, its smell highly offense to any demon within range. Currently Kagome was vigorously fanning this concoction.

The creatures red-rimmed eyes seemed to glow as it scanned the area searching for the source of its discomfort. The demon turned in my direction its eyes fixed on me; it was furious. I boldly stood out in the open my feet planted firmly apart.

"It's coming; get back!" I shouted to the villagers. A crowd had gathered to witness the extermination.

My stance was relaxed, my expression stoic. From the corner of my eye, I could see the worry and concern from the villagers. They were probably thinking either I would be ripped to shreds or totally devoured. Not likely,…my father had trained me well; I was poised and ready for the attack. The creatures' hideous body twisted, reared back, let out an ear-piercing shriek then lunged forward.

**WHACK! **

The sound vibrated off my Hiraikotsu, the weapon embedded in the back of the now dead demon. My job done I turned to the others…

"Everything's OK now, Kagome!" You could hear the triumph in my voice. The villagers were relieved and their grateful expressions made it worthwhile. It felt good to help someone and I felt useful again. A few of the gathered had started bowing…

"N-no, p-please!" I stammered. "There's no need for that, your hospitality is enough.

I was quite willing to exterminate the demon for free as it was obvious the village was not a prosperous one, however, Houshi-sama, felt we could extract a nights lodging as payment. I wanted to argue but as usual, the monk was right. The village had very little money and we were in need of a nice bath, a hot meal and a good nights rest. With Houshi-sama's suggestion, everyone was content. Speaking of…where was he anyway.

Kagome had doused the poison pot and moved to assist Shippo in comforting Inuyasha. His body was curled in a fetal position and his eyes were as large as saucers. The fumes must have affected him as well; he looked awful. I again scanned the crowd; there was no sign of the monk.

Back at the inn, after being on the road, it felt good to have a bath and feel refreshed. I entered the room assigned to us and sat next to Kagome. She was administering to Inuyasha who still felt the effects of his exposure to the poisons.

"Shippo, where is Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"He followed after some strange woman," he said.

"Huh?" I looked from one to the other. "You mean while we were out slaying demons?"

Shippo quite used to Miroku's ways said, "This woman was really beautiful…"

I learned something new about the monk everyday, now this…there were so many aspects to Houshi-sama it was impossible to keep up. I decided to simply keep quiet and listen.

"…he probably gave her the line about having his firstborn child," Shippo continued.

"Have his child!" I shouted (so much for keeping quiet).

The afternoon went by and the monk had not returned. Reluctantly I worried, I don't know why. Clearly, he didn't need my concern. Sometimes it seemed he didn't have a care in the world. Time with him at the Taijiya village showed him to be a knowledgeable, sensitive and caring person. On longer acquaintance, he is a cunning, smooth-talking, lecherous, pseudo holy man. He has an enthusiasm for wealth, potent sake and beautiful women.

I remember him battling Naraku's demon puppet with Kirara and Inuyasha by his side. The same day Naraku revealed to me that I was just a pawn in his quest to obtain the shikon shards. Houshi-sama took care of me; he nursed my wounds and healed my body. What he doesn't know (nor will he ever) is what he has done for my soul. His comforting voice and words of wisdom have served as a healing balm for my raw emotions. Yes…the monk is definitely a multifaceted character, maybe too complex for my simple ways.

It was close to dinnertime when Houshi-sama returned. Other than a brief nod of acknowledgement, I kept my eyes averted. "Something smells delicious," he stated, while seating himself. Eyes downcast, I concentrated on eating.

"_What's the matter, monk? Your companion couldn't provide a meal as well as other_

_things."_

Oh! Did I just say that? I looked around at the others; they were still enjoying their meal. Thank goodness, I did not voice that aloud, but why did that thought come to mind. We continued to eat in silence with only Shippo's incessant chatter as entertainment. It wasn't until the monk made a comment to Inuyasha that I realized Kagome and I were unknowingly scowling at him.

"Tell me, Inuyasha…is it my imagination or have the girls been staring at me quite coldly?"

"Well, I dunno," the hanyou smirked "maybe it's from all the womanizing."

"Huh?"

"What do you expect, Miroku?" Inuyasha said heatedly. "They think you're a philandering creep!"

The monk turned to Kagome and me with a pleading look. "Ladies…I've been misunderstood," attempting to look more pitiful. "You may not believe this but…"

"You're right about that!" Kagome piped in. I too felt compelled to respond, "Yeah, spare us the lies!"

With the two of us against him, he had the audacity to appear offended. "You could at least give me the chance to explain myself!" he demanded. We decided to ignore him; he finally got the message.

Preparing for bed that night, with thoughts of Houshi-sama's behavior fresh on my mind, I wondered why I bothered worrying about him when he comes traipsing in as if nothings happened.

"Jerk!" I murmured aloud, using one of Kagome's words. She used this particular one often with Inuyasha.

"Did you say something, Sango?"

I forgot she was there. We were sharing a pallet for the night, each lost in our own thoughts. Kagome was brushing out her hair as I pounded my pillow into submission (visions of a certain young monk in mind). "Uh, no…I didn't say anything," I quickly uttered. "Good night, Kagome."

I lay down and turned on my side facing the window. Looking out into the night, I wondered what had transpired between the Houshi and that woman today. He was gone long enough for…

"_Why am I thinking of this?"_

With a sigh, I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes shutting out the view of the star lit night, it reminded me too much of the night at the lake…

3 days ago

It was our mission to aid the headmasters' son, Taromaru, in rescuing his best friend from the clutches of a phony "Water God" terrorizing their village. The boy led us to the demons dwelling on the lake; offering expensive articles as payment for our help (as if the monk would pass that up).

Inuyasha burst into the demons lair, taking on all challengers (so much for strategy), and a battle ensues. We were able to set free Taromaru's friend and had gained the upper hand. The imposter "Water God" became enraged and with the powers emanating through his trident, flushed us from his abode. The turbulent waters washed us back out into the lake.

With the waters roaring in my ears, I could hear a voice calling my name, but it sounded so far away. I felt a light tapping on my cheek and heard my name again. The sound was closer this time. Struggling awake, I finally opened my eyes.

"Houshi-sama?"

His face was inches from mine, his eyes reflecting concern. Once he noticed mine were open, he was relieved I was conscious. Neither of us spoke nor moved from our position on the rocky shore where we landed. We continued to gaze at each other, the air thick with tension as his blue eyes took on a deeper hue. His gaze shifted down to my mouth; my eyes grew wide as he slowly lowered his head.

"_No! He wouldn't…"_ my mind was racing. Regardless, my body shivered in anticipation and I could only watch, helplessly, as the monk got closer.

A monk…for goodness sakes, he's a monk! My common sense kicked in.

**SLAP!**

The sound vibrated through the air. _"Pervert!"_

That sent him rocking back on his heels. I slapped him so hard both his cheek and my hand were red and pulsating. "My intentions were honorable!" the Houshi said with deceptive calm. "Yeah, right!" I snapped. "Where are we anyway?"

Just thinking of it now, I experienced that same odd feeling and warmth spread throughout my body. Was Houshi-sama able to make the woman he was with today feel the same? I am quite sure she was more receptive to his advances. I slid deeper under the covers until sleep claimed me.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Inuyasha in conversation with the innkeeper. "The monk said he was going on a long journey and that he wished you well," the man stated departing with a bow. I stiffened at hearing this information.

"_He left us…without saying a word."_

I turned away and started straightening the sleeping area. I needed time to compose myself and I used performing chores as an excuse. Only Kirara seemed aware of my aloofness. She curled around my ankles offering comfort. My youkai companion knew my moods better than anyone did. I leaned down and stroked her lightly. I was plagued by a sense of loss and awareness; both of which I was battling to suppress.

"_Where are you Houshi-sama?"_

Everyone was extremely worried, of course, Inuyasha would never admit it but I knew better, as did the others. At some point Myouga showed up. He announced he had arrived last night and informed us of Miroku's restless night that may have something to do with the "Kazaana". This could also be a reason why he left so abruptly I thought.

"Inuysha, let's go find Miroku?" Kagome pleaded.

"Stupid monk!" Inuyasha spat, "Always goin' off and doin'stuff on his own!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Just leave 'em, besides collectin' the jewel shards is more important, right!"

No matter how much Inuyasha grumbled or argued, I knew he had already agreed. We were going after him. I felt as if a weight lifted from me. Various emotions took hold of me - relief, elation, concern, anger and finally…determination.

"_Just you wait, Houshi-sama!" _

**Review Responses:**

**Reality: **Thanks for your review and for adding me to your favorites list (unbelievable). I'll try to keep completing the spaces in between. I warn you! I have a strange sense of 'gap filling'!

**Iggy-Essence of Angst: **Please, send me a copy of that one-shot to which you're referring. Truly, I do not know how you do it. Sango's personality is hard to put on paper. I hope that her next interaction with Naraku, if I focus very hard or think of something that gets me PO"d, maybe I can portray that hatred with more intensity. Love hearing from you!

**Mirsan4ever: **Thanks so much, for the encouragement, it means a lot. However, as far as Miroku getting groped…that's about 300 chapters away (LOL)! I don't think I could stick around for that with my writing.

**Lady-Sango 77: **You are correct…this 'is' based on their first meeting. Now that I know you find this interesting, I'll do my best to keep this up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tera McCaslin: **Thank you, Tera, but this is not a one-shot. I plan to keep struggling until I get at least 5 precious moments.

**A/N's:** Thanks to all the others that read, but didn't review. Just you pulling it up made my day. Thanks to that someone who added me to the C2 – Minor Canon Coupling Collection and a special to ranichan who also added me to her favorites list. You guys are great!


	3. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes:** This is the continuance of Sango's POV from episode 28, "Miroku Falls into a Dangerous Trap." Sorry for the late update.

**Note:** italics are Sango's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescue **

"_**I don't care if you die or not, but you're not going to do it while I'm around. I won't be accused of abandoning you, I want no guilt trips. You're not going to lay that responsibility on me!"**_

We had searched for Houshi-sama most of the day. Inuyasha was able to follow his scent to the outskirts of the village, after that we were searching blindly. No one complained, not even Inuyasha; we were all too intent on finding the monk. As we walked through the forest, I detected a foreign sound to the normally peaceful surroundings.

"What is that noise?" I asked.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha had crouched into a fighting stance and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsaiga. He responded with a low growl, withdrew his sword and sliced into the trunk of a tree. As the tree fell, a single Saimyoushou took flight, attempting to escape.

"**Hiraikotsu!" **

I took aim; my weapon neatly clipping one of the pests wings before returning to me. Catching it, I prepared to throw it again.

"This time it's dead!" I announced.

These minions associated with Naraku annoyed me to no end. Frustrated by Houshi-sama's disappearance, destroying them was my means of venting.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yells. "If he's usin' it to spy on us, somethin' must be happening with Miroku!"

My eyes widened in alarm. To think I almost destroyed a possible lead to Houshi-sama.

We followed the insect, its progress slowed by the use of one wing. Keeping our eye on it, we noticed a swarm of them heading our way. They appeared to be in pursuit of a solitary figure and were stinging him repeatedly. The form fell from the sky and landed in the dense foliage.

"That's Hachi!" Inuyasha announced.

Jumping into the air, the hanyou used his claws to eliminate several Saimyoushou causing the rest to retreat. Inuyasha and Kagome accosted this Hachi person and inquired of Houshi-sama's whereabouts. I stood off to the side listening intently. Hachi informed them the monk was in imminent danger and did not have the use of his 'Kazaana'.

"What do you mean?" I stepped forward and approached the tanuki; my voice reflected my ire. I was not upset with him; it was my fear that Houshi-sama was out there in a perilous situation and defenseless.

Hachi cringed at my tone and looked to Inuyasha and Kagome for support.

"It's okay, Hachi," Kagome said soothingly, "Sango's with us."

"Take us to him!" I demanded.

"Yeah, we're wastin' time!" Inuyasha agreed.

The tanuki immediately transformed and we climbed aboard. Traveling expediently, Hachi informed us Houshi-sama had injured his 'Kazaana' while battling a giant mantis. He came to the monk, Mushin, for repairs and Hachi explained the events that led to his departure from the temple.

As my fear for Houshi-sama increased, I became incensed that he did not turn to me… or rather us; his friends for help. I had really worked myself up. I was so mad with the monk, if he was not dead when we arrived; I swore to kill him.

Approaching, we saw a mass of demons had surrounded the temple. They seemed to detect our presence and immediately advanced on us.

"Go straight through them, Hachi!" Inuyasha instructed.

Recalling battle strategy, I bade Kirara to transform. I could cover the others better if we separated; we would not be a single target. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga and I released the Hiraikotsu.

"_Hold on, Houshi-sama; I'm coming!" _

Blasting through the first onslaught, I looked down to see Houshi-sama sitting in the middle of a large crater with demons surrounding him.

"_No!" _

I found myself reaching out to him and almost lost my seating on Kirara. My youkai companion's maneuver helped me to right myself. Looking down again, I saw Inuyasha heading towards the monk.

"_Hurry, Inuyasha!" _

I had no choice but to leave him in the hanyou's hands. I had focus on clearing the skies of these demons. Successfully eliminating the majority of them, I looked for Houshi-sama again.

He was safe. Kagome and Shippo rushed to him, gently admonishing him for leaving. I felt slightly envious; I wanted to do that… to welcome him back. Instead, I landed and asked what any comrade would after a battle.

"Have you been injured, Houshi-sama?"

He appeared a bit dazed; he also wore an incredulous look as if he could not believe we were there. It took all I had to squash that overwhelming need to go put my arms around him.

"Well, Inuyasha… say something!" Kagome said.

"Hmph!" the hanyou grumbled. "I ain't into speeches, besides…" his look turned sheepish, "…you already said what I was gonna say!"

A monk stepped forward, the one Hachi told us about, and immediately confronted Inuyasha. Mushin issued a challenge; one the hanyou gladly accepted.

"I beg you, please don't kill him, Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded.

"Good boy, Miroku." Mushin's chuckle was sinister. "I see I raised you well."

"Who cares how you raised him," Inuyasha spat. "Your drinkin' days are over!" With this said, Inuyasha charged the monk.

As the battle between monk and hanyou began, I looked over at Houshi-sama and my heart went out to him. I remembered my ordeal with Kohaku, father and my comrades; I knew the pain of having someone close, turn against you.

Suddenly, Myouga appeared, he informed us the monk was possessed by a demon worm charmer. We had to locate and destroy this demon; the monk could then repossess his soul. As Kagome and I tracked down this demon, Mushin had contained Inuyasha with a binding spell. Houshi-sama, seeing this, decided to take matters in his own hands.

With the tanuki holding on, Houshi-sama unleashed the 'Kazaana'. I felt the winds almost lift me from the ground and pull viscously at my hair. I saw Houshi-sama stagger back; attempting to maintain his footage, but the winds were too strong.

"_You fool!" _

He was not supposed to use the 'Kazaana', my fear for him amplified. I felt myself moving towards him. I did not comprehend, until later, that I could have been consumed.

All I wanted was to get to him. My heart rate increased and I felt short of breath. Everything seemed to move in slow motion; I saw Houshi-sama start to fall and I opened my mouth to scream a warning.

Out of nowhere, the familiar red haori appeared, grabbing hold of Houshi-sama's wrist. I released the breath I was holding. With Inuyasha's help, the monk shut down the 'Kazaana'.

"Damn it, you try to use that 'Kazaana' again, I'll rip your stupid arm off!" the hanyou shouts.

Using the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha finished off the rest of the demons and Kagome and I continued to search for the worm charmer. Spotting him on the roof of the temple, Kagome fired her arrow and missed.

"I'll get him!" I said with determination.

Rearing back, I sailed the Hiraikotsu; my aim was true. I would not deter this any longer. As my weapon sliced through the controlling demon, I thought… this is for deceiving Houshi-sama, for pitting him against one he holds dear, for taking away his smile and replacing it with pain, for taking his cheerfulness and replacing it with anguish.

"_I will always protect you!" _

With the spell broken, everything went back to normal. Mushin now exorcised of the demon, resumed his care of Houshi-sama. We sat outside his room, awaiting word of his progress.

"It's taking so long," said Shippo.

I did not comment; on the outside, I appeared calm, but inside I was anxious. He had to be all right, he just had to. Mushin walked out of Houshi-sama's room shaking his head.

"The young fool, he should be more careful."

"Mushin-sama how is Miorku?" Kagome asked.

Once again, I wanted to be the one to ask after Houshi-sama. However, what could I say? No one knew of my interest in the monk; I was just beginning to acknowledge it myself. I could only sit and listen.

Mushin requested to speak with Inuyasha. While Kagome, Shippo and Hachi went in to check on Houshi-sama, I lagged behind to overhear their discussion.

"I did the best I could to repair it, but I'm afraid the 'Kazaana' has definitely spread," the older monk said.

"Does that mean his life is shortened?" asked Inuyasha. "How much longer does he have?"

I gasped at this; I stood perfectly still, holding my breath awaiting Mushin's response.

"I don't know," the older monk said in exasperation. "The 'Kazaana' is a generational curse, set upon Miroku by the demon Naraku, if he is destroyed Miroku's life will be spared."

That damned Naraku… again. My hatred for him increased tenfold. He seemed to reach out and affect everyone I cared for. This only renewed my vow to destroy him. Having heard enough, I walked in and kneeled next to the recuperating monk. Secretly gazing on his sleeping face, I addressed Kagome.

"He sure manages to put up a strong front; doesn't he?" I attempted to keep my tone neutral. "How does he stay so lighthearted?"

"I'll bet deep inside, he worries about the curse of the 'Kazaana' everday," Kagome responded.

Houshi-sama stirs and relief flooded through me at seeing him open his beautiful indigo eyes. Raising the cursed hand, he looked at it and inhaled sharply. I rose up on my knees, prepared to help him.

"Miroku, are you…" before Kagome could finish, I felt a brush on my behind. With a squeal, I straightened as the touch became bolder. Looking down on Houshi-sama, he wore a look of pure bliss as his free hand took liberties.

"_He… he can't be, of…of all the nerve!"_

Grabbing the closest object within reach, the bucket connected with Housh-sama's skull.

**Crack!**

"Master Miroku!" Hachi chastised.

"Seems like you made a full recovery," Kagome smirked.

As Houshi-sama laid there writhing in pain, outwardly I was seething, while internally I was grateful he was still with us. I heard Inuyasha's sarcasm from the doorway.

"Seems like he still has a lot of life left in him!"

"_Thanks to you, Inuyasha… thanks to you!"

* * *

_

**Authors Notes:** Please read and review. Thanks everyone for your support.


	4. Question

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone!I know I should label this story 'complete', but I can't. Unfortunately, my episode muse is on downtime. I owe this one to Lucinda the Maid's "Two Halves of a Broken Heart". I was never able to form a connection to Koharu's character until reading that. This is a segment from episode #41 "Kagura's Dance and Kanna's Mirror". This is where the inu-tachi meets Koharu; I tried my best.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Question **

"_**I knew we would meet again someday and the thought of that helped me through the hard times. I'm so happy… so happy I could die!" **_

She was only a child herself when he asked her to bear his. An eleven year old for pity's sake; what could he have been thinking?

I watched as Houshi-sama became reacquainted with the woman child called Koharu. She was pretty enough with her splatter of freckles, her womanly curves and a voice that had yet to mature. Was she what the monk considered the ideal woman to continue his lineage?

We listened as Koharu explained her plight and her escape from the village where she resided. The headmaster had taken a fancy to the young girl and had tried to force himself upon her. She appeared truly frightened as the henchmen came after her; or was her trembling due to Houshi-sama's arms around her?

Kagome and I sat side by side, as Koharu finished her tale; we watched as she crawled to Houshi-sama with a plea in her eyes.

"Please, Miroku," Koharu cried. "Take me with you; I have nowhere else to go."

"Koharu…" the monk began.

"Besides…" she interrupted him, "…I am an adult now, I am able to bear your children."

How sweetly she offered herself; she was neither timid nor shy in our presence. This woman child had no fear of what others thought. She cared for Houshi-sama and was not afraid to show it. I watched her with a mixture of trepidation and regret. A good deed and a kind gesture; was that enough to induce feelings of love?

"_**I knew one day he would return for me; I believed it with all my heart." **_

Later that morning, Houshi-sama sat on the stairs of an abandoned house and I sat on a stone, a short distance away. We sat in silence; he was probably reminiscing about Koharu as I fought my warring emotions. Much to my relief, Inuyasha was adamant as he joined us.

"I hope you understand our position, Miroku. We can't take that girl with us!"

"I know," the monk responded with a sigh.

I was sensitive to Koharu's dilemma and forcing my own feelings aside, I hastened to add, "Still, we cannot simply abandon the orphan child."

"True enough," Houshi-sama responded. "Perhaps she can accompany us until we find a suitable family to take the girl in."

"At least," I sniffed. "Seeing it was 'you' that asked her to bear your children."

"Oh that," he said off handedly, "I ask the same question every single time I meet a new girl."

The cad… he actually owned up to that! I should not have been surprised, after all Shippo had forewarned me. Was I turning a blind eye to his philandering due to my emerging feelings?

He said he asked that question to every new girl he meets, but…

"Every girl except one, maybe!"

I cannot believe I said that aloud… and to him of all people. What was I thinking… what would he think of me?

He simply stared, as if seeing me for the first time. I looked on, helplessly, as he approached me. Clasping my hand in his, he pulled me to my feet.

"Sango, would you consider…"

Raw anger ripped through me; his offer was insincere and lacked the usual charm he gave other women. How dare he ask me as an after thought… of all the nerve! However, I realized I was at fault. What possessed me to reveal I felt neglected?

With my hand itching to slap him, I spat… "Spare me; would ya'?"

We continued to travel until we came upon the nearest village. While Houshi-sama spoke with the head elder, Koharu stubbornly argued to stay with us. Inuyasha and Kagome pointed out the dangers we would face and Shippo and I stood firm in our decision.

"I have spoken with the village elder," Houshi-sama said as he approached us and the woman child rose to her feet. "Come with me, Koharu."

The monk wrapped his arms around her and proceeded down the hillside to speak in private. At the bottom, they sat in the grass and we watched from above as Houshi-sama drew Koharu into his arms.

"Does it look like he's settin' her straight?" Inuyasha asked.

"From up here… it looks more like he's seducing her," Kagome stated.

"Lecher!" I spat. "He's all over the girl. A parting like that will only make her fall deeper in love."

No one responded, but I could feel Inuyasha watching me. "Why are you staring?" I asked.

"I might just be imagining it, Sango, but is there a little jealousy thing goin' on here?"

My eyes shot sparks at the hanyou and I could feel the flames at my back as I responded, "It's your imagination!" But… was it? Was I jealous of Koharu and her relationship with Houshi-sama?

She called him Miroku with ease and eagerly awaited the day she called him master. Again, I questioned; could love take root on such short acquaintance and blossom within a three-year absence?

Although I was older than Koharu, I was also a novice in the meaning and the ways of love. Whereas I harbored my feelings for the monk, Koharu wore hers on her sleeve. Where I turned a cold shoulder to his advances, she sought the warmth of his embrace.

Why shouldn't Houshi-sama want someone responsive and willing? Not that I wasn't, but I… I needed more time, didn't I?

"_**I must decline. If reason gave way to passion, Koharu would be burdened with my likeness for the rest of her life. **_

That was this Houshi-sama's response to Koharu's offer to stay one last night with her and it surprised me. Why would he refuse a willing woman, ready and able to bear his child? Why refuse a woman that had cooked for him and had prepared a bath for him? Why would he not partake in what was so freely given?

"Stay for her sake; one last night won't make that much difference," I sighed and Kagome echoed an agreement. However, even I did not believe my words; one night could make a world of difference.

As I sat and looked over the meal that Koharu had prepared, I wondered if the monk desired this sort of life. If this was so, then I feared I had no chance. I was tough, where Koharu was soft. Where I was shadow, she was light. Where I was bitter, she was sweet.

My only comfort that night was the monk's refusal. Inuyasha had given in to Koharu's tears, but not Houshi-sama. Just that alone gave me hope. Was there hope for this warrior… for a woman of my caliber in his life? Was there hope for… me?

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story… Tera Caslin, Lady-Sango 77, ChnchyTheNakNak (newname?), Iggy-Essence of Angst, Reality, bestofbothworlds, Mirsan4ever, Personification of Fluff, Spiffy Sango, Googlehead Lover, Deadtired, Trigunskitty, DemonSlayer 205, and newcomer Lady of the West. Miroku's 'Answer' on "Moments with Sango" will follow soon.

Ciao!


	5. Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys! This update is long overdue. I'd like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter: katana sohma-demon girl, shipposangoffe, Liandrid 313, Lady of the West, SangolovesLance and, of course, FaBzZ. A special thanks to everyone who has kept this on their favorites and story alert lists.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

"_**You shone like a single white lily on the battlefield!"**_

The weather was lousy. It had rained all day and our group was completely and thoroughly soaked. However, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Houshi-sama and I continued our journey in pursuit of Naraku.

Walking beside the monk, I listened as Kagome and Inuyasha argued. The miko had suggested using the contraption from her time as coverage from the rain. I believe the thing was called an umbrella; well… whatever it was, the hanyou refused it.

"Aahh…chooo!" he sneezed.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome admonished. "Why don't you use the umbrella to cover your head?"

"Hats and those umbrella things of yours are only for women and children," Inuyasha sniffed.

"That pride of yours is going to get you a nasty cold."

"Hmph!" He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I ain't a weakling like some people."

We all smirked at that comment as we were quite used to the hanyou's boasting by now.

"You just don't understand," said Kagome.

"Understand what!" the hanyou snapped.

"Well… umbrellas can really come in handy, you know," she said smugly.

"So… ya' gonna explain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome smiled knowingly as she exclaimed. "Oh… you know it!"

I was extremely interested to know what else the umbrella thing could do besides keep one dry; however, before the miko could elaborate, Houshi-sama stopped suddenly.

"Something's coming," he announced. "I can feel it."

"Humans," I said, keying in my senses.

"Yup!" Inuyasha agreed, sniffing the air. "And… lots of 'em."

Looking down the road, we saw a group of foot soldiers approaching at a rapid pace. As the troops drew closer, they stopped directly in front of us with the headman falling to one knee in greeting.

"Would you be Sango, the demon slayer, and her travel party?" he inquired.

Before I could respond, Houshi-sama spoke on my behalf.

"Yes… this is Sango here." the monk nodded in my direction.

The spokesman identified himself as the head vassal to the lord of the Takeda clan. As they had requested an audience with me, I assumed my extermination services were required. Houshi-sama, once again, took control of the situation. Seeking shelter from the rain, we decided to hear their offer.

* * *

The monk seemed hesitant as he and the vassal discussed the specifics and the fee for the extermination. What they offered was far more than I was normally paid and in good conscience, I could not accept. As much as Houshi-sama enjoyed a full coin purse, even he agreed with me. 

It felt so right having Houshi-sama beside me, offering his opinion and concern for my welfare. As the spokesman of our group, he was more at ease in conversing with others than the rest of us. I had always marveled at his fluent conversations, quick wit and had often found myself prey to his suave, silver-tongued declarations.

"I am sorry," I informed the vassal. "The offer is far too generous; I must decline."

_**"You cannot refuse!"**_a voice rang out.

We all turned to see a beautiful white stallion arrive at the entrance of the shelter. A young man dismounted and stood in the entryway. He was tall, quite good looking with a brilliant smile and the quality of his clothes indicated that he was a nobleman.

He approached us and stood in the entryway. "It's been far too long, Sango," he said suddenly. His rich voice vibrated in the small surroundings. He smiled a charming smile and his gray eyes stared into mine.

"Do… ah… do I know you?" I asked perplexed. The young man did not respond, only stared as if willing me to remember. Had we met before? The room had grown quiet and the silence stretched as I tried to recall.

"Look closer, Sango-chan," Kagome whispered. "Doesn't he seem familiar?"

"He sure seems to know you." Shippo turned to me.

I agreed with the kitsune, but I could not recall a prior acquaintance.

"Well, I cannot blame her for not remembering; it was a long time ago," the young man stated as he moved in from the rain.

I continued to watch him as he walked to and kneeled in front of me. I gasped lightly as his hands captured mine.

"Come…" he entreated, "… let us retire to the castle where we can talk in leisure and get reacquainted with one another."

His attentions startled me; I blushed as his thumbs brushed enticingly over the back of my hands. Was he flirting? The thought ran briefly through my mind before I dismissed it. No, he was not, I decided. His actions were nothing like the hentai monk who sat next to me.

* * *

We were escorted to a large castle. I had to admit, the structure and the grounds were quite impressive. As we walked through, I noticed recent damage done to the surrounding buildings and I wondered what type of demon we would encounter. 

Entering the main hall, we were seated and our host moved forward to sit at the head.

"Please allow me to introduce myself," he began. "I am Kuronosuke Takeda, lord of this castle."

Once again, the young lord looked my way. His name was familiar to me, but…

"He's a lord," Kagome exclaimed.

"No wonder he's so formal," said Shippo.

"Wait a minute," I gasped; suddenly, it dawned where I had met the Takeda family. "Now I remember." It was rude, but I was unaware of pointing at the young man at the head of the room. "That snotty nosed… I mean that young lord…" I corrected tactfully.

Although he had overheard and clearly knew what I was about to say, Kuronosuke smiled good-naturedly. "I am glad you finally remember," he said.

"Yes… it has been six long years already," he began and looked up at the ceiling as he reminisced. "My castle had been plagued by a demon and we had hired _you_ and the other slayers to exterminate."

As I sat and listened to him reflect, I too recalled the events of that day. A great bear youkai had terrorized the castle. My father, the other slayers and I made quick work of eliminating the demon. On my father's signal, I had delivered the finishing blow with the Hiraikotsu.

Following the extermination, we were received in this very same hall. As Kuronosuke and his father greeted us, I recalled the young lord had wiped his nose prior to clasping my hand in thanks.

On the way home, the other slayers had teased me unmercifully. However, my father had pulled me to the side and applauded my composure in that situation.

"_You did well, my dear," _he had said. _"It is hard to be dignified with snot dripping from your hand." _

I smiled, as that was a treasured memory for me.

"You fought a magnificent battle," Kuronosuke's voice broke through my musings. "You shone like a single white lily on the battlefield. You were… awe inspiring," he breathed.

"I was?" I questioned, looking up at him. He made exorcising demons sound so poetic?

Suddenly, the young lord stood. "Enough of the past," he announced with determination, "I will get to the point." With rapid strides, he crossed the room, kneeled in front of me and captured my hands.

"Sango…" He looked deep into my eyes. "Slay the demon for us, and then become my wife."

"Huh!" Kagome's voice caused me to jump as my eyes widened at his request. "What's the rush?" the miko squawked.

"I knew right from the moment I saw you; you are the woman who will be my wife. Sango…" he breathed, "… it is only you."

"Ah… only… me?" I repeated stupidly. My head was reeling. This was so sudden… too sudden.

Kuronosuke clutched my hands tight, leaned close to me and whispered, "I hope you will accept my proposal."

The close proximity had me blushing, but I could not help myself. I was unused to such lavish praises and I hoped I had not encouraged him.

Rising to his feet, the young lord called for his staff. They were instructed to prepare rooms for us and see to our comfort. It seemed we were staying and I looked to Houshi-sama for the first time since entering the hall.

I had expected… no, I had wanted him to protest as he had done earlier, but the monk would not look my way. Instead, he simply sat there with eyes closed as if in meditation. Had he not heard Kuronosuke's proposal? Did he even care?

I felt a shiver go down my spine and I realized that it was fear. I had always wondered if Houshi-sama felt anything for me. Was I only a comrade to fight alongside during battle? Or… was I only a convenience to hone his flirting skills until the more beautiful and feminine women came along or was it my rear-end that drew him when that cursed hand of his itched for relief?

* * *

As our group was shown our lodgings, I thought about Houshi-sama and I. Our relationship was somewhat complicated and although unsure of the monk's feelings for me, I knew how I felt about him. 

A young serving woman brought in an array of foods. During the course of the illustrious meal, I caught Inuyasha's glare.

"How come she gets the royal treatment?" the hanyou sniffed and nodded in my direction.

The meal Lord Takeda provided was lavish, however, the others portions paled in comparison to mine. I was also provided a stack of fluffy pillows on which to sit, as the others sat on simple mats.

"So she got more food than us." Kagome admonished the hanyou. "The lord is trying to woe her. You can't blame him for treating her better."

"_What do I do?" _I asked myself. _"How do I turn him down?"_

To accept Lord Takeda's proposal never entered my mind and I looked towards the monk. Some time ago I had come to realize my feelings for Houshi-sama, although I kept them to myself. Even though I knew he was an outrageous womanizer and an accomplished con artist, it had not stopped by burgeoning feelings.

What was he thinking right now? Why didn't he say something? There was no offer of congratulations nor did he ask me… _not _to marry the young lord. This time his intervention would have been appreciated, but he had not said a word.

After the food was served, I noticed the silent monk stand and head towards the shoji.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Where are you going, Houshi-sama?"

He did not answer as he had stopped and accosted the young serving girl.

"_Would you consider bearing my children?"_ he asked of her.

The young woman gasped, as did I, before I fell to floor from my mountain of pillows. The nerve of him! How could he… and at a time like this?

"Surely you jest with me, my itinerant monk," the woman laughed as she backed from the room.

"Not at all," Houshi-sama responded smoothly. "I assure you, I am entirely serious."

I saw flames.

He was such an outrageous flirt… such a pervert and that infamous line… invitation… request, had steam coming from my ears. My jaw was clenched tight as I moved towards him like some sleek predator.

Houshi-sama turned with that lecherous smile still plastered to his face and I was unable to control my actions. Lashing out, my open palm connected with his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room; I heard Kagome moan as the monk flew back from the impact and land heavily on the floor.

"Hmph!" I sniffed, feeling no remorse as I stepped over him, slid open the shoji and stormed out. For a man so experienced with women, the monk was utterly clueless.

"The nerve of him flirting like that!" I growled and ground my teeth in frustration. Stomping down the engawa, I rounded the corner and ran straight into Lord Takeda.

With my head down and in a foul mood, I did not see him approach. Bouncing off his chest, Kuronosuke hands closed around my shoulders to prevent me falling. My arms extended, my hands clutching the lapels of his haori to steady myself.

Neither of us spoke as we searched each other eyes. If only…

My thoughts ended there. Kuronosuke's eyes were grey, not the intoxicating shade of blue like the monk's. His hair was too long and it did not entice me to run my fingers through it. If that were not enough, the young lord's boyish face had yet to mature to the worldliness of Houshi-sama's.

With a sigh, I lowered my eyes. There was no use comparing the two, my feelings were what they were.

"Walk with me, Sango-san?" the young lord asked.

Nodding solemnly, I followed him into the garden and walked silently behind him.

* * *

"_What should I do?" _I asked myself. _"I don't want to hurt him." _

Kuronosuke walked regally with his head held high. Mine was lowered and my hands were clasped tight in front of me. I could not let this continue, I decided as we reached a small bridge. I was formulating the words to refuse him in my head, when he suddenly stopped.

"Sango…" he began.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Don't call me lord," he appealed, as we stood side by side. "Please, call me Kuronosuke. You can call me runny nose if you like." He started to laugh at his own joke and I blushed, knowing he remembered my comment from earlier. "Just kidding, of course," he added for good measure.

"Listen… we need to talk," I began solemnly.

"Sango." His lips caressed my name.

"With the state of the world, there are few people I can trust." Kuronosuk's voice had taken on a surreal quality and I could not help but listen. "Evil demons abound in the mountains and rivers; mortals resort to trickery and betrayal," he continued. "Some would say this is a hell on earth, but I am not satisfied to accept things the way they are."

"I swore that the woman I chose to spend my life with…" he turned to me, "… would be someone I loved with all my heart and soul."

"But… why did you chose me?" I asked softly.

He smiled and it pained me that I could not share his feelings. His words were sincere… his intentions honorable; he deserved so much more than I could give.

"I may be the lord of the clan," I heard him say, as I stared at my feet, "… but, I am an excellent judge of character."

Reaching out, he engulfed my hands. Kuronosuke's thumbs stroked lightly over my flesh and I noticed how much more softer his hands were than mine. I knew what was coming, but I was unable to stop it.

"Sango… I love you," he said without hesitation… without doubt. "I truly love you."

I hardened my heart. I would probably never again in life hear such a declaration, but I had to do what was right. I did not love him… I never would. My heart belonged to another.

"I'm flattered," I said sadly. "I'm happy to hear how you feel…" I hesitated and took a deep breath to plunge ahead.

"Would you please be my wife, Sango?"

"No." I said simply. "I'm sorry; I cannot accept."

Kuronosuke clasped my hand tighter. "Why ever not?" he asked.

"There is…. something that I must do before I can possibly consider marriage," I attempted to explain. "I am certain it will be difficult to accomplish."

As I spoke, I thought of Kohaku. Images flittered through my mind of Naraku controlling him and I almost wanted to weep. "Perhaps, even impossible," I added. "But… I must try."

My resolve had me returning Kuronosuke's grip. I finally raised my eyes, beseeching him to understand. "I _must_ carry out this deed or else I won't be able to move forward in life! And… that is why I must move on and continue my journey."

"Please…" I appealed once more, "… you must find someone more suitable as your wife."

"No one," he began emphatically, "… is more suitable than you."

I gasped at his words. His dedication astounded me and I knew whomever became his bride, would be a very lucky woman. However, I was not that person.

"I have waited six years," Kuronosuke continued. "It matters not how many more I wait for your return."

"Sango, I understand perfectly how you feel right now and so… I will wait forever."

Kami… what was he saying? Surely he would not…

"No!" I began frantically. "I didn't mean…" My protest fell on deaf ears; the young lord continued as if I had never spoken.

"Please come to me anytime you require my assistance. I promise, I will do everything in my power, as a lord, to help you."

He had misunderstood. "No… wait!" I tried again, but he would not listen. Kuronosuke continued to laugh as he went about his way, leaving matters unsettled between us. With a sigh, I turned in the opposite direction.

* * *

After Kuronosuke and I parted, I stayed to myself the remainder of the day. I felt there was no one I could talk to. Inuyasha would not understand, Kagome was too understanding and Shippo was too young. Kirara knew my heart, probably better than I knew myself. I had confessed all to my neko companion; however, Kirara could not answer my questions. 

It was different with Houshi-sama. He had always been there to comfort me in trying times; he always knew exactly what to say. Why did he not speak now, when I so desperately needed him? To hear him say, 'Sango, stay with me,' would make my world right again.

The castle was quiet as I walked down the engawa. I was oblivious to the beautiful moon overhead and the stars in the sky. As I headed back to my room to face the comrades I had avoided all day, I saw him… the monk.

Houshi-sama sat alone at the edge of the engawa overlooking the courtyard. I stopped to watch his figure bathed in moonlight. He was a handsome man, but I rarely saw him melancholy as he appeared now. If I was the type, I would probably flock around him wearing my heart on my sleeve, but… thank, Kami, I was not.

As if sensing my presence, he turned and graced me with a beautiful smile and I questioned my declaration.

Although he smiled, I found I could not return it. His negligence weighed heavily upon me, but I had to realize that I was being foolish. I was only his comrade; Houshi-sama had never promised me anything. He was under no obligation to return my feelings.

Looking away from that beguiling face, I moved towards him. As we passed each other, I heard Houshi-sama whisper, _"I wish you happiness."_

That was it, I thought sadly. He had conceded to Kuronosuke's proposal; something that I had feared all day. There was nothing more to say, he was letting me go.

I was vaguely aware of turning to him with a plea escaping my lips when…

"**The demon has come!" **

Houshi-sama and I both turned as the guard bellowed. The monk took off in the direction of the chaos and I ran to my room to change into battle gear.

While donning my taijiya uniform, I felt the first stirrings of anger. How could he be so callous as to offer a fleeting congratulations before casting me before the alter? Was that all he could say?

By the time I grabbed the Hiraikotsu and headed to the ruckus, I was in a foul temper.

* * *

"It's about time," Inuyasha spat on my arrival. "Don't matter," the hanyou began boasting again. "I'll take care of that demon with one swipe of my sword." 

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha, and let me handle this," I informed him as I stepped in his path.

"What's the problem?" he barked. "I can handle that little demon on my own."

"Slaying that thing is my job," I said forcefully. "Besides… I wouldn't mind blowing off a little steam right now."

"Uh… okay," Inuyasha said meekly. I felt him take a step back as, in my fury, my battle aura rose.

"What did you say to her?" was Kagome's query to Houshi-sama, but it barely registered. With a war cry, I charged the giant bear youkai.

The demon's powerful paw took a swipe at me. Crouching low, I ducked and felt a whoosh of air as the strike flew over my head.

Having missed, the beast attempted another strike with the other paw. Anticipating this, I rammed the Hiraikotsu into the ground beside me. This created a barrier between us and my weapon did not budge as the demon's weight crashed into it.

The Hiraikotsu presented an opening. I released my hold on the weapon, jumped into the air and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the beasts jaw.

Bellowing in pain, the demon rocked to the side. The entire foundation of the manor shook as the beast slammed into the ground.

I landed gracefully next to the Hiraikotsu. Flipping my bangs from my eyes, I felt somewhat satisfied and imagined it was Houshi-sama's body writhing on the ground in agony.

The beast began to rise. With a smirk, I grabbed my weapon and returned to battle. Once again, I charged the demon and envisioned blue eyes that I would like to blacken and a seductive smile that I could render toothless.

The battle between the bear youkai and I raged on and I began to unwind. Every strike, kick and punch relieved my frustrations, taking my mind from the problem at hand. However, I could not fight forever and I was only delaying the inevitable. Kuronosuke would have to accept my refusal, as I would have to accept that Houshi-sama and I were nothing more than friends.

"This will finish you off!" I shouted and released the Hiraikotsu. My aim was true; the weapon barreled into the demon knocking it to the ground. The beast lay unmoving as I landed, lifted my arm and deftly caught my weapon.

"She did it!" Kagome cried. "Way to go!"

I looked over to my friends and smiled. I was no longer angry; it was exhausted during the battle and I felt much better. Stepping towards them, I heard everyone gasp. Hearing a growl from behind, I slowly turned. The demon had risen and its massive paw was aimed straight at me. Closing my eyes, I braced my body, but the blow never came.

Suddenly, I felt airborne. Opening my eyes, I looked up and into Houshi-sama's face. It took me a moment to realize that he carried me in his arms. We landed and I barely felt a jolt as he held me close to his chest.

The monk set me on my feet, but staggered a little a he released me.

"Houshi-sama?" I inquired, touch his arm and he flinched. Pulling my hand back I noticed blood on my fingers. I gasped and turned to him.

"You miscalculated, Sango," he said breathing heavily and clutched his injured arm.

"When I was watching you fight," the monk continued, "I realized this demon is actually a ghostly spirit seeking vengeance. It cannot be destroyed in the usual way."

The beast growled again and we, simultaneously, turned to face it. I withdrew my wakizashi; the monk removed ofudas from his robe and stepped forward.

"I will now exorcise this demon!" Houshi-sama announced and tossed the spiritual notes.

With the ofudas plastered to its body, the beast let out a roar. The monk and I stood and watched as the demonic aura was disperse and the figure began to dissipate. Thanks to Houshi-sama's quick thinking and reflexes, I was safe and the bear youkai was gone… this was finally over.

* * *

The rain had begun again and we stood facing each other. I wore a gasa against the inclement weather, but Kuronosuke, mindless of the downpour, was bareheaded. I had refused his proposal and he had, reluctantly, accepted. We had said it all, there was nothing left. 

"Kuronosuke-sama," I said softly.

"Don't say another word," he ordered gently. "I think… by now, I have an excellent understanding of how you feel."

My eyes grew wide at his words. Had I given myself away; did he know of my feelings for a certain monk?

"Go on," he said and nodded towards the road where the others stood. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Yes."

I bowed, mainly to cover my flaming cheeks, turned and headed down the path that would hopefully lead to Naraku, my destiny and Houshi-sama. I looked back once; Kuronosuke had not moved from that spot. He stood tall with his head thrown back, basking in the rain pelting gently down upon him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but moved forward to join the others.

* * *

Our group was quiet as we moved steadily down the muddy road. I spent the better part of my trek staring at the back of Houshi-sama's head. I was no longer angry with him; after all, he had put himself in harms way to save me. 

Finally, about a mile from the Takeda castle, Kagome finally spoke.

"Miroku-sama," the miko began. "What happened to your umbrella hat?"

"I've got it!" He smiled and held it up for us to see. "The strap is broken, I'm afraid."

I felt Kagome pat my shoulder and I turned, giving her my full attention. The miko smiled a beatific smile as she handed me the extra rain-shielding contraption from her backpack.

After showing me how to use the umbrella thing, I shyly approached Houshi-sama and placed it gingerly over his head. No longer feeling the rain, the monk's blue eyes turned to me in surprise.

A peace offering… I thought, as I held tight to the umbrella. Slowly I raised my eyes, unaware of how they appealed to him.

"Thank you," he said softly and then he smiled.

All was forgiven when he looked at me that way. I could only nod as we resumed our stroll.

Walking at Houshi-sama's side, I finally understood the other function of this umbrella thing and what Kagome had meant from before. Our shoulders, arms and hips brushed against each other with the familiar jangle from the rings of his shakujo. I was no pervert, unlike the monk, but I had to admit it was most pleasing.

"How is your wound?" I asked tentatively.

"Fine," he responded.

"Um… Houshi-sama…" I began.

"I'm glad," he interrupted softly and I turned to him.

The monk stared straight ahead as he finished. "It turns out we will be able to continue our journey together."

A weight lifted from my heart. I turned my head aside and sighed with a smile. Whatever his reason, he wanted to be with me and I… with him. The sincerity and relief was evident in his voice. Neither of us spoke as we walked in a comfortable silence. Once again, my hope was renewed until…

That hand… that familiar hand skimmed across my waist and stroked my rear-end.

I gasped aloud before rounding on the pervert. Kagome moaned, Inuyasha sniffed and Shippo gulped as my palm connected with his cheek. The umbrella flew up in the air as the monk, with a howl of pain, hit the ground.

Growling, I stood mutinously as the rain-shielding contraption floated back to earth. As I would the Hiraikotsu, I deftly caught the umbrella. Sticking my nose in the air, I tossed my head before turning back to the road. The monk was left wallowing in mud and showered by the rain.

As I stormed off, I heard Houshi-sama's light chuckle. Although I was appalled and irritated by his actions, the monk's laugh was contagious and I felt myself responding. A giggle escaped my throat as joy spread through me. Things were back to normal.

I did not know where our journey would lead us or what to expect after it was over. I did not know if we would defeat Naraku or if I could save Kohaku. I only knew that Houshi-sama and I were together and, for now, that was enough.

To be continued…


End file.
